Shere Khan
1= |-| 2= Shere Khan is the main antagonist of the 1967 animated musical comedy film The Jungle Book and it's 2003 sequel. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Scar vs. Shere Khan Possible Opponents * The Lion King ** Simba ** Mufasa ** Zira * Sabor (Tarzan) * Jurassic Park ** The Big One ** Velociraptor ** Any member of the Raptor Squad ** Indoraptor * Koba (Planet of the Apes) * Tiger (Animal Face-Off) * Ice Age ** Diego ** Soto ** One of Soto's pack * Future Predator (Primeval) * Jurassic Fight Club ** Deinonychus ** Utahraptor ** Mega Lion * Tai Lung (Kung Fu Panda) * Phango (Khumba) * Chimera (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) History When Shere Khan was a cub, he was originally friends with Baloo, Bagheera, Louie, Hathi and Kaa. He was also more of a cocky bully rather than a dangerous predator, as he usually tagged along with Baloo and their friends on many adventures. But that all changed as Shere Khan matured, at which point he became a vicious predator, feared by all the inhabitants of the jungle. Shere Khan then lost his friends, who would become his enemies from that moment forward. One day, when he found out that a man-cub named Mowgli had been raised to live in the jungle by a pack of wolves led by Akela, his misanthropy drove him to kill the child out of fear that he would become a threat to his life upon reaching adulthood, but both attempts to taste Mowgli's blood ended in humiliating defeat, the first time having a burning branch tied to his tail, and getting trapped in an ornery shaped rock in a pit of lava the second time. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Species: Bengal tiger * Height: 2'3-4'0 at shoulder * Weight: 717lbs * Age: Likely 4 years old (He was pretty mature for a tiger) * Alias: Khan, Old Stripes, Lord of the Jungle, Kahnny, Stripes, Your Highness, Big Bully, Chum, Little Pussycat * Tyrannical ruler of the Indian jungle * Mowgli's arch-nemesis * Has an undying hatred of mankind * Formerly friends with Baloo, Bagheera, Kaa, Hathi and Louie Powers and Abilities * Stalking * Stealth * Strength * Speed * Durability * Leaping * Acrobatics * Hunting * Intelligence * Jaw strength * Senses * Roars * Cunning * Sharp fangs and sharp claws * Blending * Climbing * Paw swiping * Immunity to Kaa's hypnosis Feats * King Louie, an orangutan who could hold a ceiling made out of rock, was afraid of him * Pulled at and outright manhandled Kaa with little to no effort * Easily overpowered Baloo, a really big and fat Indian sloth bear * Crushed a coconut with his paw * Barely made a long jump to an ornery-shaped rock in hot pursuit of Mowgli and Shanti * Took a tackle from Baloo that sent him flying against a wall * Survived falling several stories down a pit of lava and managed to land safely on his feet on the one, very small area of safe rock amidst the magma * Came close to killing Mowgli if not for multiple outside interferences * Seemingly tortured Baloo to death Weaknesses * Overconfident, and can attack recklessly * Fears man's gun and man's fire * Same biological weaknesses as any animal * Got bested and humiliated trying to kill Mowgli in two movies * Considers himself above killing a defenseless target * Probably has low stamina like his real life counterparts Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Animal Combatants Category:Disney Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:1960s Category:Cat Category:Antagonist Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength